1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for switching an optical lens filter for a camera, and more particularly to a mechanical device for selective switching between at least one optical lens filter, such as between a day and night optical lens filter, between a first position and a second position in order to selectively insert the optical lens filter into an optical path of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game cameras are typically associated with hunters and the pursuit of big game animals, such as elk and deer. Game cameras have evolved from 35 mm film cameras into 6.0 megapixel digital infrared cameras. The primary purpose of a game camera is too capture an image of a deer or other game without invading their habitat and spooking the animal, giving hunters the ability to tell where game is located for pre-season scouting. The information tells hunters where to best place their blind or tree-stand.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device for selective and/or automated switching an optical lens filter for a camera.
It is further desirable to provide a device for selective switching between at least one optical lens filter, such as between a day and night optical lens filter, between a first position and a second position in order to selectively insert the optical lens filter into an optical path of a camera.